


Tribute

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian looks so pretty on his knees.You'd said as much, the first time you found him folded over in prayer to a deity you still weren't certain you believed in. You say it again now, while he kneels before you in the warmth and privacy of your own estate. "You really do look beautiful down there. Especially when I've got your attention."





	Tribute

Sebastian looks so pretty on his knees.

You'd said as much, the first time you found him folded over in prayer to a deity you still weren't certain you believed in. He smiled politely, spoke smoothly and dismissively, but you hadn't missed that touch of red that rose to his cheeks. 

You say it again now, while he kneels before you in the warmth and privacy of your own estate, far from the glaring gilded eyes of statuesque Andraste. "You really do look beautiful down there. Especially when I've got your attention."

Sebastian exhales sharply through his nose in what you assume is amusement, sinks lower and lower over your length. He is steady, every movement deliberate. Those endlessly blue eyes flick up to meet yours, something dark and heady and so, _so _open it leaves you breathless (though maybe its more his mouth than his eyes that do that to you).

You pry his hand off your hip to lace your fingers with his. He chuckles, the sound reverberating through your core, pulling back till only his tongue is left giving quick kitten licks to the weeping head of your cock. He plants a kiss there, something so chaste yet utterly indecent.

He takes your length down in one fluid motion. You squeeze his hand, letting a low moan flow freely from your lips. Sebastian holds, nose buried in dark curls, huffing heavy breaths through his nose. With the hand currently unoccupied, you tangle your fingers in his hair, graze blunt nails over his scalp. If the way he hums like a contented cat is anything to go by, he appreciates it.

He bobs his head, runs patterns with his tongue along your shaft. Your hips buck upwards involuntarily with every downstroke. A babble of words leave your lips, words you barely hear over your own roaring blood. "Sebastian, oh, please, that's perfect. You're perfect."

You trail off into a mantra of _please, please _as you thrust up into his mouth in earnest. He moans luridly around your cock. His nails dig into your skin where he grips your hip. His thumb draws circles into your hand. That's what sets you over the edge - the intimacy of it, he hasn't let you go once, giving and giving to make you feel good.

You climax with a shout, half-sobbing as it runs you through. Sebastian takes it all down with zeal. When he finally, finally pulls away, his face is a flushed mess, mouth swollen, eyes watery, licking the last of your spend from his lips. 

"You..." Words don't come easily to you, not when you're this blown away. "You really are too good, you know that?" 

"So you keep yelling." Sebastian says, a touch cheekily. His face is the picture of satisfaction. He stares at you like you're the whole world. Even when he rises, knuckles brushing your cheek gently, he's almost reluctant to move from his position, kneeling beneath you. "I'll be back in a mo', I'm just going to go get cleaned up." His euphenisms, used even now, are amusing, but you wouldn't think of mocking him.

He leaves to your private bathroom, and you take the time to wipe yourself off. Idly, you wonder if there will ever come a time when he lingers, lets you take care of him the way he has you; you are more than happy either way he would have it.

Sebastian returns before you could start missing him, slipping under the silk sheets beside you (it does not escape your notice that he never sleeps in the nude, unlike you). His lips are on yours immediately, slow, passionate, just storybook enough to pull a giddy little giggle from you. He laughs into it too, soft as his sighs.

The both of you will have much to do come tomorrow, but as of right now, your only concern is basking in your afterglow with your pretty, princely lover, and falling asleep with praises murmured from your lips.


End file.
